


Seventeen

by MickeyInWonderland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyInWonderland/pseuds/MickeyInWonderland
Summary: Senior year. Finally my freedom! No more repairing the 7/11 slurpee machine. No more of that Cuban boy with the sunglasses and pretty smile-- until he's in all my classes and going to my college..





	1. Chapter 1

August 31, 2017

Keith had finished cleaning yet another slurpee spill on the counter, probably the fourth one that day. His hand was sticky and reeking of cherry sweetness, which wouldn't be so bad if it didn't attract flies. 

'Tomorrow is the first day of school and in stuck here cleaning up messes and forcing a smile at the people I'll be forced to go to school with,' he thought to himself. He tried to scrub off his hands with a dirty towelette from behind the counter a final time to no avail, letting out a quiet groan then a welcome when he heard the front door bells ring. He looked up to see the Cuban boy he's heard of since Sophomore year. He was wearing those sunglasses that Keith thought were honestly ridiculous looking, but it was obvious to the tan boy that he didn't care. 

Keith watched the boy sway his hips to the music that played through the nearly beaten down speakers in the store, some song from some band from some whatever. The boy made his way over to the slurpee machine to get his usual-- no.. A different flavored sweetened ice drink. He put the cola flavored slurpee in a cup before getting a lid and straw, assembling it all together then taking a sip, only to cause his face to scrunch up in mild pain of the freezing that corrupted through his mind and mouth. 

Keith snickered softly to himself and scrunched up his nose, leaning forward with interest as he watched the boy. "Hey mullet!" The tan boy called with a cheeky grin. "Turn up the music!" He chirped. Keith rolled his eyes and did as told, only to watch him with more interest. 

The boy, with his slurpee in hand, started to somehow /gracefully/ sway his hips and step lightly around with the music, a stupid grin wide on his face, causing a grin to eat away at Keith's face. Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. "If you spill that then don't expect me to clean it up," Keith mused over the music, only causing the dancing boy to raise his sunglasses and reveal his surprising ocean eyes. 

"Well aren't you a buzz kill?" The boy teased as he placed his cup on the counter. He put out the exact cost, too familiar with the slurpees to even take a second thought on how much it'd be. 

Keith rolled his eyes and took the money, hitting the side of the register before pressing a half broken button to open it. "Yeah, you could say that," he hummed as he looked up at the pretty boy through his bangs. "You're familiar, you're that McClain kid, right?"

Lance cockily smirked and puffed out his chest. "Ah, so you've heard of me?" He teased, raising an eyebrow at Keith, causing him to roll his eyes and let out a soft huff of annoyance. 

"Well we've been going to the same school since Sophomore year, we had Coach Weber together.. remember the bald guy with a tongue too big for his mouth?" Keith chuckled at the thought of the teacher calling attendance of 'Tham Thmith, Madithon Parkerth,' with spit dripping down his lip of every lisp. 

Lance laughed and nodded, his smile pure ecstasy. "Oh yeah! He had the worst lisp! He should've had a warning sign for those on front row that it was a splash zone." He snickered and scrunched up his nose. "But I remember you. You were that emo kid in the back of the classroom. Keith.." he hummed then took a sip of his slurpee. 

Keith huffed at the memory and slightly scowled, nearly physically cringing at his past self. "Uh yeah.. That was me," he muttered almost too quietly to hear. He checked the time to see it was almost closing. "I suggest you leave because I'm about to lock up." He turned off the music and grabbed the building keys, walking around the counter and towards the front door. 

Lance followed close behind and kept a stupid, but also very pretty, grin on his face. They made their way outside and Lance leaned against the brick wall, watching Keith contently. "I assume I'll see you in hell tomorrow?" He purred with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah.. You assume correctly," he mumbled and huffed as he locked the door then turned to look at Lance. "Bye McClain.. I'll see you tomorrow.." He then turned away to his car, barely hearing Lance over the sound of his own footsteps. 

"I guess you will, Mullet.."


	2. Chapter 2

September 1, 2017

"Wake the hell up, Keith!" Keith was awoken by words from a gravily tone and a pillow smacking his face. He huffed and slowly sat up, his eyes wandering around the room until they met with a tall shadow. "Shiro..?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. 

Shiro softly chuckled and nodded. "Yep. Now get ready. I'm driving you to school today." Keith slowly sat up and frowned. 

"I can drive myself. I have my own car-" he was cut off. 

"Actually dad took it. He's out wherever so that's why I'm here. I don't know when he'll be back so I gotta take care of you." He ruffled up Keith's hair with a chuckle. 

Keith huffed and swatted away his brother's hand. "Why did he have to leave today?" He disappointedly mumbled with a pout evident on his face. Shiro shrugged and looked down with a sad smile at his brother. 

"Get dressed and I'll make breakfast. I already started so it should be ready within the next ten minutes or so," he hummed before leaving the dark room, only lit by the rays of light fighting through the blinds on the window. 

Keith sighed and looked around his room. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling small in the surprisingly small room, but even smaller in the big world he'd be facing today. 

He took off his shirt-- we'll Shiro's shirt, but he wore it almost every night since his brother left for college.

After spending probably twenty minutes too long on getting dressed and putting his probably too long hair in a ponytail, he made his way downstairs to be greeted by the aroma of burnt pancakes. He groaned and scrunched his face up, tightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damnit Takashi.. I thought you'd have basic breakfast cooking knowledge by now.." he bitterly murmured as he took his place at the breakfast bar.

Shiro softly tsked and put a plate of slightly burnt eggs and bacon in front of Keith as he scraped off the charcoal of pancakes into the bin. "I'm just out of it today. You seem out of it as well.. everything okay?" Keith kept his eyes on the below average breakfast in front of him.

"'M fine, Shiro.. Perfectly fine. How can I not be fine whenever dad decides to disappear on my first day of high school as a senior - therefore raising my anxiety?! How can I not be fine?!" He rambled, his eyesight getting blurrier as tears glassed over. "I-I'm fine..." he whispered and buried his face in his hands. 

Before Shiro could say anything, Keith was already up and at the front door with his bag slung over his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna walk today.." he murmured and walked out without another word. 

Once outside, a gust of wind was spit at his direction, causing his small frame to stumble as he made his way around to the hell building. He entertained himself by kicking small pebble with the toe of his converse, the mop of his bangs shielding his vision in front of him. Keith was about to give a rough kick at the poor rock until he bumped into what seemed to be an immovable force. 

"Hey! Dumbass-" he started until he looked up with wide eyes to see the Hispanic boy from before. "Oh.. it's you.. McClain dude," he murmured to feign disinterest. Lance chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry to interrupt your one-man game of rock soccer. Can I walk with you?" He pushed back his luscious seeming locks with a small flick of his head. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes, starting to walk again as if that was enough communication for Lance to join. Lance softly chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You seem excited for school," he teased, earning a glare from the shorter boy. He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay maybe not.."

Keith scowled and shook his head. "You sure do talk a lot, don't you?" His tone was bitter and kinda angry at the tips of each of his words. "I don't get you, McClain. We're about to descend to hell for a final year and- and you seem happy about it!"

"Ahah! That word! 'Final'! That's the word that's got me excited for this hell journey! It's the last year and I'm gonna hit it out of the ball park!" Lance made a motion as if he was a batter in a baseball game. Keith let out a snort and shook his head fondly.


End file.
